


【蝶玻璃】蝴蝶效应

by zcar_s



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Coincidences, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 总之，故事就是变成了现在这样……但这一连串事故到底怎么开始的？
Relationships: Dr. Benjamin Kondraki/Dr. Simon Glass, Dr. Benjamin Kondrako & Dr. Zyn
Kudos: 1





	【蝶玻璃】蝴蝶效应

**Author's Note:**

> 看用户Danzazalord/丹萨老师的某篇蝶玻璃有感，自己整了点魔改。OOC，很傻。

1

这是一个下着大雪的日子，但是收容室里依然为这些热带蝴蝶保持着湿热的状态。一大群SCP-408正伏在装满糖水的大水槽边，用它们细长的口器啜饮着食物。

它们中的一只——姑且叫它SCP-408-1吧——因为身体太过前倾，感到自己即将掉入水槽里，于是它拍动了一下翅膀。它的翅膀边缘碰到了周围蝴蝶的身体部分，于是更多的昆虫开始移动，对于虫群来说并不是件好事，这意味着整个群体的蝴蝶都即将模仿它们的同伴行动。

陌生的地方让虫群本能地感到恐慌，之前这种感觉一直被压抑着，现在经过一个微小的契机，它突然变得无比明显。它们纷纷离开了水槽，形成一股狂乱的绿色旋风，身体刮擦着收容室的大门，落下一层薄薄的鳞粉。虫群变换形状，开始试图撞击铁门。它们太过年幼，还不知道如何屏息静气，欺骗那些外面的人类，所以蝴蝶们只能选择这种方式来逃脱关押。

2

一只蝴蝶的力量或许算不了什么，但是当成百上千只蝴蝶一起做出相同动作时，后果不可小视。门在SCP-408坚持不懈的撞击下发出“砰”的轻响，把路过的Chelsea博士吓了一跳。她慌慌张张地抱紧手中的文件，凑到收容室门上的窗口处看了一眼，接着意识到这些蝴蝶正处于严重的不安状态中。

她看了一眼明黄色的标识，接着小跑向另一栋楼，寻找Kondraki博士的办公室（她正好也有些文书要交给研究主管）。但她抵达门口时，却发那里空无一人。幸亏她有一群善良的同事，告诉她今天下午是例行心理评估时间，她要找的人应该在心理咨询室里。

3

Chelsea推开咨询室的门。不出所料的，Kondraki博士正坐在里面，对面是站点的心理医生Glass。Glass正以一种微妙的表情听着Kondraki大谈特谈他最快乐的外勤经历：从三个食人部族的围攻中逃生，并且对他们实行了记忆删除手段，抢了同行特工的活，还差点和其中一人打起来。

她有些气喘吁吁地敲敲门板，引起两人的注意。“主管，”她说，“可以请您现在去看看SCP-408的情况吗？它们似乎不太好。”

Kondraki皱起眉，拉开凳子。Glass低头看了看笔记：“唔，我们可能还有一些问题没解决……不过你应该首先去处理异常，我们之后再聊。”他抬起头来朝Kondraki笑了笑；主管点点头，作为草率的道歉，接着他步伐急促地走向收容室的楼层。

4

Kondraki花了一些时间来安抚SCP-408。蝴蝶躁动不安地飞舞着，向他诉说来到异国他乡的恐惧，而他则冷静地给予应答。它们停驻在他的肩头，轻柔地拍打着他的面颊。他们共同回忆起在雨林里穿行的日子。

谈话以蝴蝶们答应安分守己地呆着而告终。Kondraki关上收容室的门，决定去把评估完成。但当他抵达Glass的办公室时，心理医生却已经收起了笔记本，整理好桌面上的物品，围上围巾准备离开。“今天是平安夜，”蓝眼睛从眼镜镜片后温和地凝视着他，“别忘了站点聚会。”

如果没有提醒，Kondraki确实忘记了这件事。他有些烦恼，却一时想不出什么好的解决办法，于是他邀请Glass与他同行。

5

Glass向来乘坐地铁上下班，今天是一个例外。他坐进Kondraki暖气很足的车里，雪花拍打着车窗，很快两人都意识到，在这种天气开车出行并不是好主意。Glass听见Kondraki小声地诅咒了一句，他望着前方连绵不绝的红色车灯，叹了口气。

糟糕的交通让Kondraki和Glass成为聚会姗姗来迟的最后两个人。年会地点设在宴会厅（没人想和异常共度圣诞），他们进门时正好碰上全场安静的时刻，推门时发出的长长摩擦声便吸引了所有人的注意力。 

这时没人说话，但无数目光瞬间聚焦了过来；过了十秒，全场一齐沸腾了起来，这群无聊的人们在玩“绝对沉默”的游戏。他们吹起口哨，相互议论着要给这两个不仅发出噪音、而且迟到的人什么惩罚。

“让他们接吻吧，”不知是谁这么说了一句，很快得到了许多员工的赞同和起哄。Glass不知所措地微微脸红起来，Kondraki则不太高兴地环抱着手臂。

6 

在所有人的催促之下，他们最后还是接吻了。事实上，最困难的部分是吻上之前对视的时候，Glass尴尬地四处游弋着目光，不知该怎么安放。Kondraki讨厌拖延，因此当他发现事情已经到了无法拒绝的地步时，他便直接亲吻了心理医生。

两人吻得很久，久到需要旁边的人们将他们分开。Glass转开头，假装刚才什么都没有发生过，不过他发红的耳根还是出卖了他，毕竟当着整个站点和同事接吻是一件很考验心理素质的事情。Kondraki后退了几步，走到桌边去烤自己做的三明治，Bright笑着试图给他灌酒。

他看起来毫无负担，Glass想。他有时会回忆起吻的感觉，以及Kondraki的手臂环绕在他肩膀上的触感。那个晚上他们再没交谈过，只是在宴会结束的时候，他对Kondraki说：“之后记得把心理评估做完。”他不知道那人是否听见了，对方看起来实在醉的不轻。

7

假期结束后的第一天，Kondraki在上班后三十分钟就找到了Glass，他似乎急于结束中断的对谈。他们顺利地完成了任务，Glass发现Kondraki的精神状态有变差的迹象。他低下头在纸上添字，考虑着是不是要将这种现象上报，开点缓解焦虑的药物。

一边写字，他一边感觉到有一股视线正盯着他。Glass抬起眼，发现Kondraki右手夹着烟，绿色眼睛正注视着他。他们的眼神相遇后，Kondraki问：“可以走了吗？”

Glass点点头，“呃，办公室内不能抽烟，”他瞟了一眼对方手上的香烟，说。

“没问题的，”说话间有烟灰落在地板上，“我在自己办公室里抽时从来没——”

下一秒，尖利的火灾报警声响彻站点。Glass无奈地看着研究主管，“该死，你这里的烟雾探测器怎么这么灵？”Kondraki抱怨道，与此同时天花板上的喷头开始洒水。

是因为你把自己房间的探测器弄坏了吧，Glass心想，不过他没有说出口。

8

报警器事件一时间让Site-17上下大乱，财务总监对Kondraki颇有微词，因为他浪费了大量的水，并且破坏了某些仪器，她好不容易做好的季度报表上又要大量修改。Kondraki对此持无视态度，还是照样在站点里和某些同事大打出手，而Glass继续行使心理医生的职能。他们都以为已经遗忘了那场闹剧。

事情总是发生得突如其来。一个普通的下午，Glass正在告诉Kondraki药物的剂量，还没反应过来就被Kondraki捂着嘴拉进了医疗室，躲避气势汹汹的财务总监。他们在那里第二次接吻，比之前更加熟悉和投入；门锁上了，没有人会来打扰，Glass因为Kondraki的进入和不断撞击而发出小声的呜咽，研究主管缓慢地抚摸过他的身体，偶尔会碰到褪色的伤痕。他们彼此拥抱。

9

那之后，Glass和Kondraki的关系变得更加奇怪。Glass觉得他看见Kondraki的频率突然变高了许多，同时也遗憾地发现，研究主管的精神状态正无可挽回地低落下去。有时当他加班完，半夜路过走廊上的一排办公室时，他能听到Kondraki的房间里传来隐约的玻璃破碎声和重物落地声。站点隔绝了月光，黑暗使人的听觉敏锐，Glass祈祷他最好不要听见枪声。

Kondraki开始越来越少地出现在心理咨询室，他似乎宁愿去做些破坏性工作，这让Glass感到担忧。秉承对工作的责任心，他找上Kondraki本人，心理医生刚进门就撞见对方因为文件里的错字而往下属身上泼酒。那人狼狈不堪地走了，留下Glass在他对面站着。

沉默。Kondraki望着他，看起来不打算加以解释。地上胡乱地躺着好几本书，都是他曾经爱看的恐怖小说，封面破烂不堪。Glass想命令他按时服药，禁止酗酒，友好地对待同事（Alto Clef暂时除外），可是最终没能做到。他只是说：“想想Draven。”

男人不再看着Glass，而是低下头抽烟。Glass把他心理评估的结果放在桌面上，转身离开，一个贴着俄文标签的瓶罐滚过他的脚边。

10

他死的那天下午，站点照常运转，不过多了些悄悄传播的流言。Glass没能见到遗体，据说Kondraki的愿望是将骨灰运回故乡安葬，也许在波兰某处有他的墓碑。

第二天，Clef陪着Draven来收拾遗物。年轻人将书本整齐地摞好放回书架，不时发出极力压抑着的哭泣声，Clef和他对望一眼。“抱歉，”Glass轻声说，对两个人，“我没能帮到他。”

Clef摇摇头，“他是个混蛋，”男人简略地概括道，他好像觉得这件事情与Glass没有太多关系，但是在Glass看来并非如此。他走上前去拥抱了有着相同绿色眼睛的年轻人，Draven有着健康的躯体和器官，就像很久以前他的父亲一样。在日光灯照耀之下，Glass发现他们的影子边缘处有块黯淡的血迹，渗入了地板缝隙之间，无法清洁干净。

11

时间不会偏爱任何人，Glass平常地生活、工作、老去，要将工作交付给新招聘的心理医生了。说是交接工作，其实只是稍微整理一下电脑里面的文件，让后来的人能看得更清楚。做完这项事情之后，他走出办公室，当外勤特工的那段时间所留下的许多创伤让他步伐缓慢。

他在连接两栋楼的走廊上碰见了Zyn博士，她也不再像刚加入基金会那样年轻了。这位女博士是Kondraki之后的SCP-408负责人，她友好地对Glass打了个招呼。

Glass朝她微笑起来，问：“你要去检查408的状况吗？”

“是啊，”Zyn说，“最近它们又开始不安分了……真让我头疼。”她将资料卷成一卷，敲着自己的脑袋，和Glass并肩同行。

“我能去看看它们吗？”这问题让他自己都感到困惑，Zyn有些惊讶地看着他。她没有问这是为什么，而是认真地思考了一下可能性。“可以，”她最终说，“只能呆五分钟。小心别被人看见了。”

12

这是他时隔多年第一次踏入异常收容室，SCP-408依旧泛着鲜艳的绿光，聚集在糖水槽旁边。两人的进入引起了它们的注意，虫群向他们靠拢。绿色不觉间触发了许多曾经的回忆。“哎呀，我这算违规吧，”Zyn在进入收容室后才毫无愧疚之意地说，“嗨，一切都好吗？”

蝴蝶飞舞着组成图案，Glass试图想象它们围在Kondraki身边的样子。“我认识你们之前的主人，”他说，摸了摸满是皱纹的额头。

SCP-408仿佛听到了什么惊喜的消息，开始满房间乱飞，身上的鳞粉扑簌落下，Zyn努力地去安抚它们，伸出手接住轻盈的虫体。有只蝴蝶落在Glass的肩膀上，他对它也笑了笑，一切都不再像十几年前那样了。蝴蝶拍打了一下翅膀。


End file.
